Harry's Escape
by La Chatillon
Summary: 'Well, this is it, I suppose, Voldemort's dead and there's nothing to do but move on. But I'm so tired, surely no one would mind if I just...slept...' Harry fainted at the end of the final battle and woke up somewhere far away from everything. No pairing.


~~~~~Prologue: So This Is It~~~~~

~~~~~Hogwarts, 2nd May 1998~~~~~

(Harry's POV)

Well this is it, I suppose. Voldemort's dead and there's nothing else for me to do but move on. But I feel so sleepy, surely no-one would mind if I just...slept...

(Narrator POV)

And Harry did sleep. He fainted right after defeating Voldemort and wasn't found for six hours. The healers that found him, after finding he was alive, tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake. They tried to take him to St Mungo's, but Hogwarts wouldn't let him go. Vines came up from the ground and defended him, throwing the healers away and cocooning Harry within themselves. The healers admitted defeat but the Ministry was up in arms. They declared Harry had gone Dark, and forbid anyone to go near the now thorned cocoon. They re-built Hogwarts from the ground up, but it wasn't the same. Fawkes re-appeared with the Sorting Hat and they sat on top of Harry's cocoon. The Sword of Gryffindor reappeared and embedded itself in the vines, Slytherin's Locket, Ravenclaw's diadem and Hufflepuff's Cup hanging from it.

And that is how it stayed. Harry slept and no-one disturbed him. Not the creatures that became part of the student body. Not the teachers, healers or Ministry Workers in the school. Not even his friends who had stayed with him for so long went near the vines that shielded him from only those who would do him harm. If anyone had need of him, they would only need to ask the vines and Harry would have been woken up, ready to help with whatever was needed of him. But until then, he was somewhere far away from the rest of them, where no-one would be able to find him.

~~~~~What would be Surrey, 678CE~~~~~

(Harry's POV)

I woke up in a warm place with a ray of sunshine streaming in. I stretched but found it a bit strange. I looked down and saw that I now had paws, mint green paws at that! I looked behind and saw fluffy wings and a rabbit's tail. I was a flying mint bunny. I tested out my wings and found that they moved really easily. I looked at where the sun was coming in and tried to fly up there, but my wings were too weak. I wondered if it was a bit like apparation, you had to really want to fly. So, I tried it, and amazingly it worked! I flew out the opening and found myself in a sunny forest. It seemed like it was dawn or close to it as the birds were singing up in the trees. I landed on the ground and started sniffing around for something to eat. I found some wild garlic and ate that but I heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. I turned around and saw an arrowhead poking out the bushes. I jumped and flew off as quick as I could in the opposite direction. The arrow flew over my head and embedded itself in the tree in front of me. I yelped and hid behind the tree, trying to catch my breath slightly. I risked a peek around the tree and saw a blond-haired boy, about nine or ten, looking at me curiously, bow set against a tree.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I nodded slightly and flew slightly out of shelter of the tree, "I'm Albion, or England now, I suppose."

I almost fell out the air, England? This was my home nation! I flew over to him, "You're England?" I asked, unsure whether this was a joke. I'd heard stories of the nations, but it was only legends.

"I am, I do represent this place."

"Merlin, I didn't know you guys actually existed!"

England nodded, "We all exist."

"Can I ask what year it is?"

"It's the Year of Our Lord 678. But could I know your name?"

"Oh sorry, it's Harry, and 678, so that means that you're under Saxon rule at the moment, correct?" England nodded

"Yes that's right. Why do you ask?"

"No reason!"

England shrugged, "Say do you have a place to stay?" I shook my head, "Would you like to come with me then? You'd have to get your own food, but I can get you a place to sleep if you would like?"

"I would like that very much, thank you."

"Great! Come on then, I live just on the edge of the forest," he walked off, picking up his bow on the way. I followed him, but soon felt my magic lagging, so I landed on his shoulder, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I can feel that I'm going to fall out the air if I keep flying. Magical exhaustion, I think."

"Oh right," he said, and he kept walking until we came to a little cottage. We went in and I could tell that he lived on his own. It was a mess. Stuff was everywhere. "Sorry 'bout the mess. I only really tidy up when Dad comes round. He's a real neat freak."

"It's fine, I don't really care. I spend most of my time in mess anyway."

"Oh, alright. Well, my bed's over here. I can put a blanket next to it for you."

"That would be great!" I said, hopping down and landing on the floor nearby. I smelled something burnt and went over to the cooking area. I found a burnt vegetable and rolled it out into a space. "Is this the state of your cooking?"

England turned around and looked at the piece of charcoal in front of me, "Yes, that was last night's tea."

I grimaced, "Right, from now on, I'm cooking for you."

"Oh you don't need to do that!"

"Yes, yes I do. Your cooking is terrible."

"Oh, fine. We can share meals. But I still want to eat meat sometimes."

"I can work with that," I said, shrugging. He smiled and crouched down level with me.

"Harry, I do believe this is the start of a great friendship."

(Narrator POV)

And indeed it was. Harry stayed with England through thick and thin, and I have many stories to tell you involving them, but those stories are so many that I'm not sure where to begin! And this is where you come in, my dears. You people of the interwebs need to tell me what you want to see and I shall rack my brains to tell you the stories that you want. Alright, til next time! Cheerio!


End file.
